Back to the Start
by 3shadowprincess
Summary: AU in which Pitch is the new Guardian and Jack is the one out to terrorize the world. (Hopefully) not a cookie cutter story.


**Hello everyone! When I posted my first story here (it isn't connected to this one), I told you all that I probably wasn't going to be back...**

**Then I came up with this.**

**Enjoy!**

Jack looked on in horror. All across the snowy park, the children whose lives he had sought to ruin were ENJOYING themselves! Here! In his very presence, playing and having fun in HIS element! The whole scene made him nauseous just to watch.

Intending to put a stop to all of the merry games, he stalked over to the closest child, staff clenched tightly in his hand. It was those foolish Guardians' last believer! Jack stalked towards the boy, intending to see to it that the brown haired child pay for what he had done to thwart Jack's plan.

"How DARE you have fun in MY presence?!" he demanded. "I am Jack Frost, and you will-"

His last words were cut short with a gasp, as Jamie Bennett ran straight through him without so much as a backward glance. Jack looked up in shocked despair at the Guardians, each of whom had fallen still at the sight of their enemy's misery. Tooth fluttered uncomfortably on the spot, looking anywhere but at him. Bunny and North both looked on with a wince, but also appearing slightly vindicated now that their adversary knew their pain. Sandy floated serenely alongside, looking sympathetic, but also wary in case Jack decided to try harming any of the happily oblivious children playing in the snow.

Only Pitch, who knew well the despair and emptiness of being walked through from the many years of not being believed in, stepped towards Jack, as if to offer the boy some comfort.

Jack turned away from their pity and mistrust and ran. He bolted over fallen trees and narrow streams, only stopping when he reached the lake. His lake. He'd lived in that little corner of the globe for so long, he'd forgotten why he'd originally chosen the spot for himself. Panting, he stopped right at the center, barely pausing to notice that frost no longer covered the surface he walked upon. He must have lost more of his power than he'd thought.

Just then, the five reasons for his new powerlessness came crashing through the brush to stand along the shore. Jack glared at them all, willing them to just get it over with and destroy him, or whatever it was they intended. For a long moment, no one moved. Then, Tooth spoke up.

"Jack, please listen!" she said. "We just want to help you!"

"Why should I believe any of you?" Jack scoffed. "What makes you think I'm that gullible?!"

"You're not, mate!" Bunny exclaimed, "and that's exactly why you should listen to what we're trying to tell you!"

"And what, exactly, would that be?"

Bunny looked to North, willing him to explain the situation.

"We are Guardians of Childhood," North began hesitantly, "of children."

Jack continued to glare at them all, willing them to make their point.

"Because we are Guardians of children, we protect all of those children who still need us. And that includes you, Jack Frost."

Nobody moved. North continued on hurriedly. "We could help you! Show you how to control your power more easily, and teach you to use control over that power in order to help others! We could even get children to believe in you again!"

Jack remained standing in the center of the lake, longing and desperation battling suspicion on his face. After another long moment, Pitch spoke up.

"Please, Jack."

Hesitantly, and with much trepidation, Jack gave one, slow nod.

North beamed. Sandy and Tooth hugged each other, and even Bunny cracked a small grin. Pitch smiled kindly and held out his hand. Jack smiled too, holding out his own hand as he took a step forward.

Crack.

Their heads turned as one towards the sound. Beneath Jack's now powerless feet, the ice had fractured into millions of spider webbing cracks that spread out from him like his own frost towards the edge of the lake.

Jack looked on in horror.

And then, the ice collapsed.

As he sank beneath the rapidly re-freezing surface of his lake, Jack looked upwards one last time into the brightly glowing face of the moon.

**The Man in the Moon did NOT kill Jack. Just saying.**


End file.
